An underwater mask disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes mask body including a lens, a lens frame, and a skirt that extends rearward from the lens frame, buckle on both sides of the lens frame, and a strap length-adjustably wound through the buckle. The buckle includes turning angle adjusting means for adjusting the position of the strap, and adjuster unit used for adjusting the length of the strap.